The Watcher
by ocmanda
Summary: Hermione saved one life long ago that altered her entire life. Now here she is in Middle Earth Shackled helping greedy Dwarfs that just see her as a killer to do their will. Can she forgive Earth and Middle Earth or will her rightful hate stop her? Extreme AU. Dark Themes and Dark Hermione.


Hi so this is just a little tester to see how people like the story. mind the errors please i just want to see what people think about it. tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Blood ran down her arms and flowed in red currents over her body as she struggled against the white glittering restraints. She had been a prisoner for her entire life; you think she would have known by now that no amount of struggling will release her from the binds.

There was a time when she wasn't a prisoner; it was the first 16 years of her life. She was by definition free, though the few years before she was 16 she wouldn't say she was fully free. From the time she was 16 to now there has always been shackles on her wrist and ankles. There were times though, like when she made her journey to middle earth that they were taken off, but only to be renewed by the life forms here.

She had to admit that the races of middle earth were more inventive with her shackles than Dumbledore. The races of middle earth all came forward and gave forth their "purest" lightest symbol of their lands: the Men gave a cup of water blessed by their gods and white horse hair from their fastest steed, the Elves brought forth gems that held the brightest stars and a cup of water from their clearest lake, the Hobbits gave sunflower seeds and a cup of water from the reserve they use to keep their lands ever green, the Ishtar gave runes to carve into the shackles and water purified by the Valar, and the Dwarfs gave water from the blue mountains and half of the Arkenstone stone.

They used the stones to make the shackles that bind her hand and feet, they used the hair and seeds to make the chains that connected the shackles, and they mixed all the waters to bless them. The runes allowed the shackles to manipulate to the captors needs; tap once and the chains will disappear, tap twice and the shackles will disappear, and tap once more and they will reappear.

She would be forever weakened unless someone undid the shackles with a key. Her powers were completely gone when the chains were present, and when they were not she had limited ability with her powers. The fools thought it was the gifts they given that took away her powers and that weakened her so. No, it was simply because she was shackled.

Dumbledore had her shackled in simple iron bracelets and anklets and she was powerless. However, the Arkenstone drained her. It feeds off of her like a hungry leech and sends her strength to the stone that resides above King Thrains head. Oo did she hate that shiny little shit, though it was the Dwarfs fault for taking the blasted thing from the mountain anyways, so she should hate them. Put a pretty little gem in front of Middle Earth and they'll all piss in their boots to give loyalty.

She hated being chained up in the lonely mountain. Every five years she gets trekked to a new captor's home and kept there for five years and so on. She was half way through five years of being in the Lonely Mountains and was nearing insanity. The Arkenstone was growing so strong that it was tainting the mind of the king. It was growing so strong that the gold even started to become sick. It was growing so strong that Hermione was becoming desperate to get out of the darkest and deepest cell. It was taunting her. Speaking to her and bring forth old memories that should have died long ago. She was too old to deal with this, she had seen too much, and she was growing tired of all the darkness.

That's when she heard it: The Dragon. She felt the very room shake as his roars filled the Lonely Mountain. The keeper of the cells ran leaving her behind, leaving her to rot. She could feel his hunger for death and gold.

That's when her master shimmered into view. Death had always looked the same, never aging and his robe just as black. He had black hair that hung to his shoulder, his eyes were the clearest of blues, his jaw ever so strong, and lips ever so red. He was truly beautiful and always seemed like a figment of her imagination.

"You will bear witness to events today that is your punishment. Be careful in your actions today my pet. Remember saving one life means killing another." He was gone then. It was always the same an abrupt entrance with straightforward words and then not a goodbye.

She hadn't seen him in hundreds years since he took her to middle earth. He had made her his reaper only a short time before she had come to this world. He had promised her that it would be different than earth, but it wasn't.

This was her punishment for saving Sirius from the veil. She was to witness great deaths. She was to feel the life leaving the world and feel the life coming in. Her touch was deadly and her magic even deadlier. Some days she regrets saving Sirius Black. Though there are rare days, like when she is allowed to see the sun rise, which causes her to rejoice in her decision. She loved the sun and she loved how it washed the darkness from the earth.

That was when he came, the grandson of the King, Prince Thorin. He had barely spoken to her at all throughout her stays her in the castle. When he did speak with her it was only when Gandalf was leading her into the gates and it was to ask about the travel. He was beautiful she had concluded awhile back. His voice was rather lovely.

He opened the cell and ran towards her with frantic eyes. He royal blue and gray clothing were covered in dirt and his midnight black hair was mixed with blood.

"I order you to stop the Dragon." He yelled at her while wagging his finger acting as though she had brought the beast to his home. Her presence probably stopped the fire breather from entering sooner.

"How am I to stop a Dragon? I am shackled to a crumbling empire." Her voice was rough from misuse. Hermiones hair hung limp around her body, years' worth of oil and dirt caked on, her skin as well held several layers of dirt, and her black robes were torn from the assault from visiting men.

"I will bring you to the surface and you can stop him." he looked at her with such pleading eyes that Hermione seemed to have forgotten why she was in the mountain and slowly nodded her head. She wanted to help him. He looked like a little boy lost from his parents and all he wanted was a safety.

"You will need to either release me completely or make the shackles invisible. If you release me completely I can kill the dragon. If you only make the shackles hidden, I will only distract him long enough for your people to flee." It was his decision that would shape the way of the world. The paths of fate lay before her and gave her the option to both kill the dragon and give the people peace, or to put the thing to sleep so they could escape into hardship and wanderers. It was right now that would show who this man was; would he trust her and choice the best choice for his people, or would he turn onto decades of hate and have his people perish.

The man in front of her sneered and tapped the shackles twice; he had fallen back onto fear then.

"I am not a toddler that you can fool into releasing you." Hermione brought her hands in front of her and frowned at the bloody mess of her wrists. She followed Prince Thorin out of the cell and rolled her shoulders trying to expel the pain shooting through them. Being in the same position for such a long time was horrible for her muscle and to be honest she was surprised that she could walk. The only reason she could was because her magic was racing through her veins again.

She flicked her hand and her robes knitted back together. She didn't even try to clean her hair and body, because no amount of magic could clean them. She needed a nice hot bath. She needed food. They never fed her in the Lonely Mountain. They knew she couldn't die, even if life threatening wounds were inflicted, so they starved her. It's not like their people were starving. She knew how much food Dwarfs wasted, they were a shameful group.

She hobbled after the man and the closer she got to the surface the more pain seeped through her body. There were so many people crying out for help, so many people in agony from the fire. She put the pain out of her mind and kept forward. She didn't have to feel their pain just witness it. She had the ability to feel their pain but that was very different than experiencing it. If she let it inhabit her mind for too long their wounds would become hers and she didn't have the magic needed to deal with that.

He led her to the treasure room and inside was the dragon. He was burrowing into the gold and Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Its red and gold scales were glistening like fire. He was massive. He was death.

Hermione started a low chant and behind her Prince Thorin started to gather the Dwarfs that were trapped. The dragon slowed its circling and stared at Hermione. Its beautiful golden eyes were wide in fright as the woman chanted at him. He could feel her words taking hold of him. His legs and tail moved a bit slower.

"You dare…use that…craft…" his words became muffled as his eyes started to flutter shut. He charged at Hermione with the last of his strength but before he could char her flesh off he stumbled and fell into sleep right at her feet. He snored. If Hermione wasn't sure he would kill he within a moment she would have found it adorable.

She fell onto her knees, her body weakened from the heavy use of magic. She looked around her and watched as the dwarfs worked together to make a safe passage out of the castle. Using what seemed to be what little energy she had she picked herself off the floor. Something was tickling her nose. Hermione brought her hand to her upper lip and was surprised to find wetness. Staring at her hand it was covered in blood and while walked slowly to Thorin, who was instructing people to do certain jobs, she contemplated why she was bleeding.

"The Dragon is a sleep and shall remain asleep for only a week." Thorin nodded and reached for her wrist. Hermione jerked backwards and landed rather harshly on her bum.

"Please just a moment I need to heal." Her voice became high pitched and panicked as he continued towards her. "If you re-shackle me then I'll fall into a coma. Please I need only a minute." As he continued towards her with determination Hermione leapt to her feet and with a turn apparited to Lake Town. The thought of being in her shackles again made her sick and she would never go back to that life. She couldn't go back to that life.

She didn't even look around her before she started to run to the woods. She was free… sort of.

She didn't know how long she had run or how far. She didn't cry out in pain as the ground tore at her bare feet. She didn't even breathe loudly for fear of being caught. She ran and ran until black spots danced across her vision and even then she ran harder. When she finally collapsed she had hit the edge of the forest and darkness took over her vision. She laid there for three days resting.

It has been 171 years since she had interacted with life forms. She still bore witness to fate changing events. She had been there during the War of Dwarfs and Orcs. She held King Thrains hand as he passed into the undying lands. She had wept when the horse King Fréaláf Hildeson of Rohan died. She had smiled when Thorin beat back the enemy at Moria but angered when Azog was healed. She almost intercepted, but before her hand could lie upon him death had stopped her.

"You are to witness this battle since you were only present in mind, and that means no interacting." He clasped her hand sending cold chills through her bones. It was his way of enforcing his orders, the chills of death. Hermione knew she was just as cold but he could still make her whimper from the ice that formed around his heart.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself besides the little cottage she had made. When she came upon this piece of land she had been running for days. Her feet were shredded and bones broken. She had lost so much blood that she was sure that if she was a mortal she would have died. Hell, she knew she would have died if she was mortal.

It took days for her body to heal. It took years and years to build this home. It took decades for her to finally breathe and to stop looking over her shoulder. Her magic was building and even though the shackles were still there in spirit her mind was clear.

During the days she would just lie in the sun and allow her body to absorb the rays. During the night she watched the stars twinkle and shine. She imaged floating in those stars. Jumping from a star to a star as she clung to light that shined upon that land.

As she watched the stars that night the past seemed to seep into her mind. It always seemed into her. What had happened would always haunt her.

_Ron and Harry had been in library with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black for hours. Hermione ignored the fact that slowly more people made their way into the room as she was not allowed to enter because of the wards. The wards they set so that she could not hear their conversation. She was trying not to be paranoid but…_

_It had been several months since she saved Sirius from the veil. It had been several months since death had cursed her. A several months since her hands would glow green, and a months since she would suddenly disappeared and suddenly see people dying or being born._

_She had told no one of the happenings that night at the veil. She feared them. She saw how Dumbledore looked at Harry and kept Sirius locked in his home even after declared innocent. She saw how he was the puppet master to this game and how he played every little string. She knew what he would do with her. She was not some innocent little girl. She knew he would have her kill from them._

_However, her cat died. Her hands started glowing green and she panicked. She didn't know what was wrong and in her need to find comfort she had grabbed crookshanks. He died instantly. That day she started focusing on controlling it. She was Hermione Granger and nothing was going to stop her from being Hermione Granger. Not even herself._

_It scared her though and she didn't know how to ask for help. Ron was all over Lavender Brown. She really didn't want to tell Harry so that he could blame himself. She didn't know who she could confide in until she went to the Blacks home for the summer. It had not been her finest moment. She had thought that since he spent so long in prison that he would have some resemblance of smarts, how could he not see the manipulation?_

_She had been there for a week when her hands had started glowing again. She tried for days to stop the glowing but no matter how hard she wished it wouldn't stop. She had been walking to the library trying to sneak there to see why this was happening when Kreature appeared right in front of her. She had been so startled that her hands shot out and touched him._

_His body stiffened and he fell to the floor. Just then Sirius Black walked around the corner. Hermione had told him everything. It bubbled out of her and she couldn't stop herself. _

_He had told Dumbledore. That was when everything changed. She had been a prisoner since that day, though it had taken them time to figure out how to chain her. The way they did it though… she could never forgive them._

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the grey wizard coming up behind her, nor did she notice his hand reach out and touch her wrist until it was too late to stop him. The change was instant.

Hermione felt the magic being snuffed out of her. She felt it receding from her veins. Gandalf saw the light that illuminated her eyes diminish. She seemed to sag into the earth. For a moment he felt sorry. He had never seen someone besides the Hobbits look so happy and here he was destroying it.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet and looked at Gandalf with pure hatred in her eyes.

"How did you find me?" she sneered at the wizard as he looked at her with that stupid smile acting as if she were a mere toddler that assumed him. She was almost as old as him for god's sakes.

"We always knew where you were my dear." He sat down near her on a rock his staff still at his side ready to strike if need be. She always resembled a wild cat to him, ready to strike if threatened.

"However, it is time for you to go back to your handlers my dear." Hermione growled at the man. How dare he. He was but a blimp in this world, one that could easily be stomped out.

"I am not some child Gandalf that needs to be watched." She clenched her fist and looked for a way to escape but she saw none. There was no way for her to run from the wizard without being caught. He had magic on his side and all Hermione had been the weakening strength in her feet.

"You are a prisoner of middle earth. You are bound to us and will do as we wish." He waved his hand and the chains on Hermiones hand lengthened making a leader chain that connected to her hands and feet.

"I have done nothing to become a prisoner." Her anger was rising and she could actually feel her magic again. She had become stronger in the last 170 years. She was strong enough that the binds could be weakened if her chipped at them slowly. She took a step towards Gandalf and he pointed his staff at her stopping her in her tracks.

"You are too dangerous to be allowed to your own devices." Hermione knew that was a load of shit. They may have thought that at the beginning but now… they were scared she would kill them all for her imprisonment. They feared she would kill them for the pain they had inflicted. She told him this much.

"You also fear that I will help the enemy kill you. You fear I'll allow him to feed off my powers and take the lives of anyone in my path." She chuckled darkly and moved to knell in front of him. She reached up and allowed her hand to rest on his cheek.

"If I wanted to kill you all Gandalf I wouldn't need to join the enemy." She leaned forward keeping eye contact. He was turning white with fear, if she was lucking he would die from it.

"I could have killed you all Gandalf within the last 100 years without out even blinking." She gripped his throat with her small hands but didn't add any pressure.

"When they rapped and whipped me I could have killed them but I didn't." she released Gandalf and rose.

"I didn't kill you or them because I pity you. You are but a little spec in this world Gandalf. You all imprisoned me because you fear me, and that means you are weak. They rapped and beat me, because they are weak and that was the only way for them to believe they had the power." Hermione strode towards her house the chains dragging on the ground.

"I will go with you Gandalf, but I will not help you in any wars you wish to start." She walked into her home and let herself deflate. Tears fell from her eyes but she did not let them linger. Little did she know that Gandalf as well shed tears for her as well when she entered into her home.

She made haste in packing supplies. She packed medicine, books, food, and camping gear. She still had her little beaded bag after all these year. She strapped it to her hip and watched it shimmer out of view. Next she strapped her wand to her wrist and a sword to her waist. With one final sadden look around Hermione left her home.

Gandalf had taken her to the Shire. It seemed that she only lived a few miles from their vary edge. The Shire folk had always been nice. She loved their festivals. They made their way towards one of the many hills in Hobbiton. Hermione could see a glowing blue rune from here and knew that was their location.

"I will trust you can make the way towards that door by yourself. I must go and make sure that the dwarfs find their way." He turned and made his way back towards the trail we came from. Throughout the entire journey he refused to meet her eyes, or answer any of her questions.

Hermione thought him leaving her here by herself was rather stupid. She could easily make a break for it. Though where would she go? It was quite clear she was a prisoner with the shackles. They knew where her home was and even if she could get to another secure location to make another home the chains would not allow her the magic needed to make such a home. No she needed them to release her. She was stuck here. Fucker.

There were already five other people inside the home to Hermiones knowledge, four dwarfs and 1 hobbit. Hermione knocked lightly on the door and waited for the hobbit to answer. She found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet as nervousness took hold. The sound of the chains moving grated her ears and Hermione found herself fidgeting with shackles around her wrists.

A little blond hobbit opened the door and Hermione was pleased to see irritation upon the man's face. However, when he saw her chains fear took hold of the man. Hobbits were so cute. He started blushing and gaping like a fish.

"I'm Lady Mortis and by the words of Gandalf I am here." She bowed her head slightly and watched as he awkwardly did the same. He never took his eyes off of her.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins." She walked into his little home and tried not to show her irritation at having to basically hop over the door way. She was really surprised that her face didn't great the ground.

Without a word he led her to where the noise was coming from, which she suspected was the dining room.

The four dwarfs stopped at her entrance and started at her bug eyed. Dwalin and Balin stood from their seat and reached towards their empty belts to find no weapons. Kili and Fili both just stared at her wondering why a female, a human one at that, was here and shackled. The two older men took in the chain around her wrist and ankles and relaxed back into their seat. Kili and Fili took the relaxed but weary looks from the older men as a sign that they could relax though no one started talking again as they ate.

Hermione took a seat from away from them. She had never officially met the two younger boys they were after her escape, though she had witnessed their births. Dwalin and Balin were rather nice men compared to other dwarfs. They never visited her cell and if they ever did interact with her they weren't harsh with their words. They merely feared her and wished for her death.

"Master Baggins my I get a glass of red wine and a plate?" she smiled at the Hobbit, who to sat away from the four. He looked at her with wide blue eyes and he reeked with fear. She almost laughed at the picture. She had never seen such a strong reaction before.

"Of course Lady Mortis." He quickly ran from the room to gather the requested items.

"What are you doing here?" Balin asked. He stroked his white beard and his eyes stared at her with contempt. He didn't want to question the woman while the hobbit was near, curtain things were just private.

"Gandalf brought me here. Why I am not sure. Though seeing as you four are here, I can only guess it's to take back the Lonely Mountain." Bilbo set the drink down in front of her as well as a plate which she happily pilled with food, her chain got in the way and surprisingly the hobbit helped her. He nestled back into his seat and looked at everyone as they talked back in forth.

"We would not have to take back the mountain if you would have done your job!" Dwalin yelled at Hermione and slammed his fist down. The younger boys jumped and glared at the woman. They agreed with Dwalin and they didn't even know her. Blind followings never helped anyone. Balin simply rolled his eyes.

"What was I to do? Did I not put the dragon to sleep so your people could flee? How many do you think would have died if not for I?" She spoke lazly as if they were discussing golf, while popping food into her mouth. Dwalin opened his mouth most likely to yell more before he could speak Hermione held her hand up silencing him.

"Oo I see you mean why did I not kill the beast?" she held the shackles up. In doing so her sleeves fell down showing everyone her scared flesh.

"These are more than flashy bracelets my dear dwarf. I told Thorin that the only way for me to kill the beast I would have to be released. He refused. Your blame doesn't not lie with me Master Dwarf. If it was up to me you would have never had to leave your home 170 years ago." Hermione started to sip her wine and looked on with interest as her words settled in. Everyone looked short of having a fit over her words. They assumed he would do anything for his Kingdom.

"How dare you say such words!" Kili stood he leveled his fork at her. "Uncle Thorin would have done anything to ensure our home was kept safe!" Fili reached out and grabbed his brother before he could make a bigger scene. The own boy had such fire in him. He wanted to be just like his Uncle Thorin. Hermione could see that he was pure goodness and would have most likely released her to kill the Dragon.

"No Kili I'm afraid it's right. To release it is against the law. It is not just a prisoner of the Dwarfs but of middle earth and in order to fully unbind her, you need the okay from all life forms." Balin shook his head at the table. He had been thankful for her help but thought it was her place to do so. She was just a toy for them play war with.

Everyone kept silent all waiting for the others to arrive. It was Bilbo that broke the silence.

"May I ask Lady Mortis why you are a prisoner?" his face turned beet red and he couldn't believe he had asked such a question. Though his curious got the better of him and he just needed to know!

Before Hermione could response Dwalin did.

"It's a murder, can't help its self. Even its touch is deadly." Dwalin growled into his food and Hermione sneered at him. The bald bloody wanker needed to be punched with an axe.

"I am imprisoned Master Hobbit because of fear. They feared I would and could kill them and now their fear is that after such a treatment I will actually kill them." Hermione sipped her soup. She was angry at that dwarf but he was right she was a killer.

"What are you species wise?" The Hobbit looked at her with open interest and little fear. It pleased her to be looked at with little fear. He wanted to know her, though she suspected it was like how scientist dissected frogs.

"I am immortal, but I am also a witch much like Gandalf. However, what I am known most for is being a watcher. With that title I have several unique abilities, my immortally comes from this, I can kill with the touch of my hand, I can bring people back to life at great costs, and lifelines appear to me. Like you Master Hobbit will live a long life, a stressed one but long." She focused solely on the hobbit and ignored the rest of the group. They were surprised at her willingness to give out information; she had never done so before. They had interrogated her for weeks upon her arrival on Middle Earth and she never spoke once.

"What is a watcher? I've never heard of such a thing." His hands cupped under his chin and looked greatly interested. He was aware she was merely amusing him but he was too fascinated by the woman before him.

"I am called by death to watch important passings and important births. I am to witness great wars and great becoming's. It is through me that the musings of middle earth are recorded." Hermione smiled as the Hobbit nodded but seemed confused at the same it.

"Why were you chose to do this?" his eyes widened and the rudeness of the question settled in. He was speaking so out of turn, he blamed it on the Dwarfs. "Not that I think you are not worthy of such a job." Hermione chuckled at the little Hobbit.

"I was cursed with it. Many many years ago, not even in this world, I saved a man's life who needed to die. Death was angered in my interference and thus made me a watcher. He said that my great punishment will be to understand why death must happen and why it must happen a certain times. I was later betrayed by that man and imprisoned. His death was necessary to showing a great warrior why caution is needed, because of my interference the war lasted longer than need be." Hermiones hand rest on the scar that ran across her clothed torso. She regretted it, saving Sirius Black. Right now as the sun settled as all her years weighed on her mind, she regretted it all.

The Hobbit opened his mouth to ask more questions but was thwarted by the knocking on the door.

Nine Dwarfs entered and they all glared at her, but were wise enough to stay away. Unlike the four they held no opinion of her. They just knew she was to blame and was okay with not shoving it in her face.

She knew them all only by name, none of these Dwarfs had seen to visit her in the dungeons. They seemed content on just ignoring her and eating.

Gandalf had sat next to her and Bilbo no longer spoke or looked in her direction, he seemed more concerned with the state of his food and home. She found it all tiresome. It was all so much. She had spent the last 100 plus years of only the forest to listen to and this was becoming too much.

When they started to sing she had went on search for another glass of wine that was when he came. She should have had way more wine.

She went towards the door with her glass and watched as he was rude to the Hobbit she didn't know what came over her but when he called him a Grocer she snapped. Bilbo was such a nice man and was doing them the honor of allowing them into his home.

"Yes Thorin, because you're wonderful at guessing others characters, please go on and insult some more." He whipped around and leveled his sword at her. It delighted her and spurred her on. His hate ignited a pit deep in her stomach that yearned for chaos.

"And to insult the man who is allowing you into his home? Well that's not very kingly now is it? Though you Dwarves never knew proper respect now did you?" her words caused snarls and Hermione was kicked down to her knees. Their anger seeped into her skin and her magic danced under the surface.

"And you seemed to have not learned how to kneel to your betters." Thorin put his sword on her chin and brought his face towards hers, the tip biting into the flesh causing blood to trail down her neck.

"It is Prince Thorin OakenShield son of Thrain to you." He hissed at her. His blue eyes were like ice and they pierced right into her soul.

"Here you are causing the hobbit even bigger insult by harming a guest in his peaceful home. It seems the loss of your mountain has caused you to recede further into your savagery." The sword was abruptly taken from her neck by Gandalf as he glared at the Prince. She was sure he would have ran her through if not for Gandalf.

"You my rise." Gandalf took her elbow and helped her up. She glared at the prince as if he were less than a flee on the ground.

"It's Lady Mortis, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, King of the Lost Mountain." She spit the ending at him and collected her wine glass from the floor, which to her relief had not been split. It was the little things in life that we must gather happiness from.

He growled at the women but with a glare from Gandalf backed off.

Hermione turned to Bilbo and smiled at the shocked hobbit.

"Master Baggins I am truly sorry for this unsettling display. If I may can I use your wash room to clean up?" She smiled softly at the Hobbit who stammered before answering. Poor thing was wringing his hands so much they were sure to fall off.

"It's quite alright Lady Mortis. The loo is the third door down the hall and there is some items to care for your wound under the sink." He gestured to the general direction and hoped the bathroom wasn't in a right state. He was truly worried about Lady Mortis and greatly disturbed by Thorins actions against her. He had never seen such anger before.

"Oo my wound." Hermiones hand came up the top of her neck and felt the slick skin. She frowned at Thorin but could feel the skin knitting back together under her touch. However, a scar would remain, a scar always remained not matter how deep the wound.

"It is healed already Master Hobbit. No need to worry. I'm right as rain." Her eyes connected to Thorins and he had the decency to look sorry for the wound he inflicted.

She understood he was angry. He most likely got a lot of grief for losing her. However, violence against her was uncalled for, though by the looks of it he never meant to harm her. She wondered if the Arkenstone in her shackles called to him and twisted his mind.

She should bring this up to Gandalf.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up the blood that had trailed from the wound. She looked so tried. There were no bruises under her eyes, but you could see it; the tiredness deep in her skin, the way her hair fell flat, and the way even with a smile her lips were downturned.

She felt empty. Even with the 'freedom' she felt these last years could not erase the deep wounds from not being herself, for not being in control. She didn't know who this person was anymore. This woman before her was something Hermione had no control of.

Hermione exited the loo and made her way to the dining room. The company was all gathered around when Kili proclaimed with a smile that he was sure Gandalf had killed hundreds of Dragons. Hermione out right laughed.

"Gandalf had probably killed as many dragons as you." Hermione took up a stool next to Gandalf and ignored the glares of the dwarfs. Her body was aching all over from the loss of magic and she really needed sleep to readjust to the pull of the shackles.

"Well how many have you killed Lady Mortis?" Kili shot back with distrust shining in his eyes. He thought she was a lowly creature and deserved no respect.

"None, but I've ridden one." Hermione smiled down at her hands.

"Such beautiful creatures." She murmured and a faraway look came upon her face and for a moment Hermione was back on Earth. She loved the time she spent with Harry and Ron on the run. Harry had unshackled her for those months and it was the last time she had ever been free. He had expressed his uneasiness with Dumbledore shackling her after Ron had left, and Hermione knew she still had one person in this world she could count on, well she thought she did.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice what was happening until Bilbo collapsed on the floor. Hermione stood to go help the Hobbit when Thorin grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Let Gandalf." He motioned back to the seat and she sat with huff.

"There will be rules you must follow on this journey." He leveled a look upon her that dared her to argue.

"One, you will stay shackled unless it is needed for you to not be and then you must have the bracelets visible. We will not have a repeat of those years ago. Two, you will not wonder away from the company and you must always have Dwalin, Balin, or myself with you at all times." He was wagging his finger at her again like it was somehow going to make her listen to him.

"Even when I need to relieve myself or bathe?" Hermione smiled at the King. This would get awkward.

"Yes. Three, you will do as I say, when I say, without argument." He stared at her waiting for argument but he would find none. She had little choice and just wanted to drift as long as she could in this state.

"Also, you will not use any magic." He added as an afterthought. Hermione opened her mouth to say what she wasn't sure. To agree? She didn't want to agree. She didn't want to be here. All she wanted was freedom.

"If you try in any way to impede our journey I will not hesitate to kill you." His eyes held no emotion as he delivered the last line and Hermione couldn't help the smirk that twisted her lips or the hungry look that developed in her eyes or the way she leaned forward pushing her breast against the top of her dress. She wanted to strike out and hurt him. She couldn't though, her chains weren't long enough.

"I would like to see you try to kill me. Many have tried and all have failed." She rose from the table she smiled at the watchful eyes of the dwarfs. "All have paid with their lives." She started to leave but stopped by the doorway. "I will do as you ask Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Lost Mountain."

"Though know this, I have little care for your mountain and my greatest wish would be if the Dragon burned all the gold down to a river." Squawks of anger followed Hermione as she walked towards the sleeping courters.

Hermione was woken by a not to nice shove to her shoulder. She grunted and turned her face into her pillow and snuggled into the warmth with a smile.

"Wake up." A rough voice sounded above her and with another shove Hermione was laying on her back glaring at the man above her.

Hermiones morning appearance surprised the king dwarf; her lips looked soft and pink, her hair messy and fanned about her, and her night dress bunched up around her thighs.

"What in all of creations name are you doing!" she yelled at the man.


End file.
